Lethal Pole Dancing
by emrys-knight
Summary: Adam and Jay are stuck in a collapsed building while Jay is impaled with a pole. The darkest hour is before the dawn for baby Halstead and his best friend. NOTE: The title will make sense soon. Soon.
1. Chapter 1

"This is all," Jay coughed, "your fault, y'know?" He took in a deep breath, trying to relieve the pain with some oxygen. A hopeless endeavor, but one he took, nonetheless.

"Oh really?" Adam laughed at Jay's comment. "How's it all my fault? You're the one who had to follow the scream, man."

"It was," The youngest Halstead gasped at the movement of his wound, "your idea to go to Molly's."

"Guess so, buddy. 'T's all my fault," Adam kept the pressure on the still bleeding wound in Jay's stomach. The crimson river flowed down onto the rubble and debris below him. Every moment was pure agony for him. He loved Adam but he just wasn't the guy to be stuck with when you're injured. Maybe one of his friends from Med, but not his best friend.

"How much longer you think it's gonna be 'til help gets here?" Jay squeezed his eyes shut when Adam shifted his position. He had his undershirt wrapped around the pole, pressed down around Jay's wound.

"Not sure, man. It was a bomb so it definitely made a scene. Someone had to've called the station, by now. Everyone's gonna be here. Fifty-one will be here to help and I bet Intelligence is gonna be called in on the case," Adam looked down at the growing pool of red under his best friend's body. He hated the sight. "Why can't I take it out?"

"Will said to never take it out. I take his med degree over my police academy test when it comes to health, buddy," Jay looked at the pole protruding through his stomach. The pain lessened with time, but he knew what that really meant.

:::::::

"I just don't get why Dr. Rhodes is the one going out to the site. Why are you sending a cardiothoracic surgeon out when you could just send me," Will crossed his arms, looking Sharon dead in the eye, not backing down.

"We've been told it's a priority person that's trapped in there. Two, actually," Sharon mirrored Will's body language, signaling that she, too, would not back down.

"I've handled plenty of VIPs before. What's different, now?"

"Connor was the head of Trauma for a while, and I know he has great expertise in calming patients. The two important people are trapped, right now, and I need him to calm them."

"I can do the same thing. I did it with three this morning. What aren't you telling me?" Will's frustration was understood by the boss, but still dismissed.

"Dr. Rhodes is going, no more arguments, Dr. Halstead," she turned her back on him, starting to walk away before she heard the words she really didn't want to hear.

"It's Jay. Isn't it?" Will could sense it in his soul, that it was his baby brother. If he were honest, it surprised him it took him that long to figure it out. "My brother is trapped and hurt, isn't he?"

She turned to face him. "Dr. Hal-"

"Isn't he?!" Will's tone frightened everyone in the ED, bringing every movement to a screeching halt.

"You will not speak to me like that, Dr. Halstead!" Will cowered, slightly, at her tone. "I'm sending you home for the day to cool off!" Goodwin gave him a slight wink, writing something down on her clipboard, turning towards the elevators to walk away. He, luckily, got the hint and sprinted to the doctor's lounge to grab his things. Connor followed closely behind.

"I'm still going to the site. You can come with but you're not taking point," Rhodes grabbed his duffle out of his spot and held the door open for Will. The oldest Halstead nodded, much to his own surprise.

::::::

"Halstead! Ruzek! You guys okay?" Severide called out to them through the small hole that was between the two detectives and the rest of the world. The rubble had caved in on the building, leaving them in dirt mixed with a little drywall dust.

"I'm okay but Jay's in bad shape. He got a pole to the stomach. It won't stop bleeding."

"We have an ambulance a minute or two out and Rhodes, from Med, is on his way."

"Make sure Will doesn't know. Please," Jay coughed, making him squeeze his eyes shut against the pain, balling his fists.

"Uh…" The two trapped detectives saw Severide look to the side then back at them. "I don't think that's an option."

:::::::

"We're going downtown. Halstead and Ruzek are trapped under a building that got bombed," Voight wasted no time, carrying his coat with a tight grip, making his way to the stairwell. The Intelligence team members didn't want to waste any time, yet there they stood, speechless. No elaboration? Is anyone hurt? Is anyone dead? Why does he just walk out like that? Geez, Voight.

:::::::

"You're going to have to release the pressure on his wound and come get these supplies, Detective Ruzek," Connor stuck his hand through the small hole, holding a roll of bandages.

Adam looked at Jay with a questioning look. Jay nodded, eyes heavily lidded. "It's okay. Do it."

"Okay," Adam's voice was breathy. He quickly released his hold on Jay's wound, cringing when he heard the soldier cry out.

"You're going to wrap it around him, keeping the pole inside. It could be the only thing keeping him from bleeding out and dying right here," Connor handed another roll to the detective, scissors following right after.

"Thanks, man," Will stood behind Connor, crossing his arms.

"Will? No, no, no, no. Not Will. Tell me that's not Will," Jay tried to sit up a little, before the pole could stop him, making him scream in pain. "Something's wrong. Guys, something's wrong."

Adam's head snapped to the side, looking at the injured blue-green-eyed sexyman. "What?"

"I think… I think I'm stuck. I think the pole's stuck, guys." Jay's whole body trembled, making him whimper. His body moved around the metal, slipping and sliding with the blood-coated pole. It made him feel sick.

"Okay, I'm gonna check. Just… be ready, okay?" Adam came closer to Jay's trembling form, shaking at the thought of what he was about to do. He knelt next to the soldier. The two, almost internally, confirmed what Adam was about to do. What he had to do. He took Jay's hands. "One. Two. Three!" He started to slowly lift Jay off of the ground, nearly dropping the wounded man when he saw the pole fall through the wound. The clattering sound that was heard when it hit the ground echoed throughout the rubble and dusty underground. It was a haunting noise.

"Dude…" Jay's eyes met Adam's once more, wide and afraid. Ruzek slowly lowered baby Halstead to the ground while Will's ramblings could be heard outside. When his butt touched the dusty concrete, he immediately turned to the side, letting go of Adam's hands and evacuating his stomach contents. Adam ran over to the hole in the rubble, looking out at Connor and Will, eyes wide, as well.

"What happened," Will stepped forward, almost pushing Connor to the side. "What's happening?"

"The pole fell out. Jay threw up," Adam stepped back a little, allowing the doctors to see the soldier let the last of his stomach empty, leaning back once he was done.

"Burst appendix," Connor looked to the side to see the firefighters had started to make good progress in clearing some of the rubble. They hadn't started with the whole the detectives and doctors were talking through, as it looked to be a weak point. They saw that if they moved those large pieces of concrete, the whole thing would most-likely collapse, killing the two beautiful men inside and crushing the two corpses on the other side of the room.

"How long's he got?" Adam's voice shook.

"How much is he bleeding?" Connor pushed past Will, coming back to kneel in front of the hole, once again.

"Shit. A lot," Adam rushed over and fell to his knees next to Jay's limp form. The man was more pale than usual, freckles barely visible. Suddenly, a bright light flooded into the space, illuminating everything in its path. "The hell?" Firefighters rushed the area, sending a wave of relief through the uninjured detective. It would have, for Jay, but he was quickly losing consciousness.

"We can take it from here, Ruzek," Matt placed a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder, making him feel a lot better about Jay's fate.

The stretcher didn't fit through the hole they'd made, as they'd had to walk in sideways. The rubble was too stubborn and, frankly, they wanted to get in and get to their friend. Casey took Jay's feet while Severide took his arms with Adam insisting on helping, taking the torso. They all, on the count of three, lifted the heavily freckled detective, carrying him to the opening.

"We're gonna have to turn him…" Adam hadn't realized it until that moment. It made his stomach violently turn, nearly making him mimic what Jay had previously done.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Matt started the motion, Adam and Severide quickly followed suit. Turning him was no small feat as he cried out, weakly, breaking everyone who heard's hearts.

When they got him outside into the open air and bright Chicago day, Will quickly made a beeline for his baby brother. "Jay. Jay, can you hear me?" His lack of response was terrifying, especially when they laid him onto the stretcher.

"Alright, let's get him to Med," Connor rushed to the ambulance, hands on the gurney as they wheeled him up to the back two doors of the emergency vehicle. He rattled off the situation to the two paramedics inside, closing the doors before Will could get inside, pissing the ginger M.D. off.

"Rhodes!" Will yelled after the siren-blaring, speeding ambulance.

"We'll take you in the truck, Halstead. Get in," Severide tapped on the doctor's shoulder as he started to run to the large fire-truck.

"Alright let's move!" Matt yelled, getting inside of the truck. The sirens were loud as they rolled through the streets of Chicago.

"He's gonna be okay, Halstead. Always is," Otis shifted his position in his seat.

"Yeah," Will looked at the floor. "Always is."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few minutes, on the way to Med, were a blur for Will and his brother alike. The oldest Halstead involuntarily sat in the back of a firetruck he wanted no presence in. All he thought about was the fact that Connor got to sit in that ambu with his brother and not him. The firefighters could see the gears turning in the doctor's head. They didn't want to bother him or upset him any further but they also knew it would be best if he didn't remain so deep in thought, especially when so emotionally compromised.

Herman was the first to break the silence. "Listen man, we know your brother's all bashed up and everything, but you gotta know he's gonna be alright." The others agreed.

"I should be treating him, right now. He's my brother, protocol and consequences be damned," Will crossed his arms before feeling gravity pull him to the side when the truck pulled up to Med. "Thanks for the lift." Will got out of the vehicle as fast as he could, rushing to find Baghdad. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was registered. Not the other patients. Not the other doctors. Not the sounds of a wailing mother having just lost her child. Not the sounds of an alarm going off on someone's phone. Nothing. Nothing but Jay's well-being ran through his mind. His feet would have hurt, had he been in his right mind. But he wasn't.

He'd normally handle this better, Jay being hurt. It used to happen all the time. When he came back from the service when he'd do things… When he started out as a cop. Hell, there were times his baby brother ended up in the hospital and he didn't even bother to visit. At first, at least. But they'd gotten closer. A lot closer. Hell, Jay had been living with him ever since Lindsay left. Things had just been hard. The youngest Halstead would have his alone time when Will had stayed with Natalie on some nights, so it wasn't like they were spending too much time together.

But right now, he couldn't do it. This time was different. For some reason, this one was different. He finally got to the doorway of Baghdad. He'd stood there a million times, before, but this time it was just weighing heavily on him, squeezing his heart, making his chest hurt. "Dammit, Jay, you had to be a hero, didn't you?"

"'T's one of the things that makes him the great man he is, though, right?" Adam stepped in behind the doctor, crossing his arms, looking on into the room.

"Him being a good man shouldn't get him nearly killed as many times as it does"

"No argument, there. Guy's definitely not someone I'd say deserves it. He'll be okay. I promise," Adam gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before heading to the waiting room with the rest of Intelligence and Firehouse Fifty-One.

Will watched the detective leave for a moment before looking back at the doors of that cursed room. "Everyone keeps saying that. Maybe if they say it enough, it'll be true."

:::::::

Connor moved his hands over Jay's body expertly and swiftly, reaching inside of his wound, fixing all he could. He tried to ignore the sounds of the detective crying out. "I'm almost done, Jay," He turned, looking a nurse in the eye. "Push more morphine, stat." She did as was told, rushing to execute the order.

"W-Will. Will? Adam. Ad-Adam." Jay's mumbling did nothing to ease Connor's mind of his friend's condition.

"They'll see you when you get better. When you're in your room," Connor started to sew Jay up. In his peripheral vision, he could see the detective relax a little bit as the morphine started to take hold on his system. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while his muscles relaxed and his pain melted away.

"Mm," The youngest Halstead shifted his position, allowing his fists to un-ball, if you will, uncurling his toes inside of his boots. "Willlllll." His words slurred as the drug overtook his mind, ravaging his senses.

"I'm done. Let's move him to a room, keep him on the drip with steady morphine until his stats are better," Connor pulled his gloves off, dropping them inside of the contamination bin, making his way outside to run into Will. "He asked for you, in there. A lot."

"You know what I'm gonna ask, Dr. Rhodes, just tell me."

"He's gonna be fine. His appendix only had a minor laceration. Less than we initially thought," Connor adjusted his stance, crossing his arms. "He's gonna be okay. We're sending him up to a room for recovery. His usual room was open, so they're sending him there. The cardiothoracic surgeon started for the waiting room to inform the awaiting loved ones.

Will turned around, repeating something to the man he'd said time and time before. "Thank you." Connor left it. Said nothing. He knew it was difficult for Will to swallow his pride like that, even if for his brother. He knew the doctor was happy to thank the man who continuously saved his brother's life. Even if they didn't get along sometimes.

:::::::

Everyone stood, stepping forward a little bit at the sight of Connor entering into the room. Adam stepped even closer than the rest, crossing his arms, heart racing. "How is he? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's fine. The damage to his appendix was minor. I was able to fix it. He just needs some time to rest. Will's going to be with him for a little while, then you guys can go back and have visitation time," Connor looked around at the large group of people who were there to support the freckled detective.

"He'll still be able to be a cop?" Some would have thought Voight was just asking as his boss, but everyone knew he had Jay's thoughts and wishes in mind.

"Unless he decides otherwise… I don't see why not," Connor stood, waiting for more questions.

"There gonna be any permanent problems?" Atwater chimed in.

"Shouldn't be."

"How long until we can see him?" Haley stepped in.

"When Dr. Halstead says you can. Listen, I have more patients. Just go to room B731 and wait for Will to let you inside."

::::::

The cold Chicago night passed slowly. Aeons, it seemed. Will remained in the recliner next to Jay's bed ever since he'd been transferred into the room, only leaving his post to allow his team and friends inside. He only moved when he needed to move his legs to allow the nurses to check his vitals as if he couldn't do that, himself. He could write it down in his file. He could read the stats on the screen. He could do all of it, yet, he wasn't in the mindset to do so. All he wanted was for his brother to wake up.

He heard his baby brother huff in his sleep. He heard the mumbling and ramblings of the ravaging nightmares, a carnage poisoning his mind. He hated the sight of the flinching, the twisting and turning. Nearly everything he witnessed when it came to Jay, he hated. He hated the nightmares and the injuries. His distaste only grew when he would walk into his apartment to see the files Jay was observing for his case. The brutal murders of women and children alike. The things his brother allowed himself to see were horrible. After all he'd said, done, seen and experienced in the war, how could he possibly allow himself to see more? To be a cop like this? Why would he allow himself to be put in the hospital for something so avoidable as a bombing and a pole to the stomach? Why hadn't he had his appendix removed, yet? Geez, Jay, get a checkup every now and then!

He watched on as his brother's chest rose and fell in an even pattern. Though… sometimes it didn't when he got too afraid when his nightmares overtook him.

Hours went by. Far too many. Far, far too many.

Jay's eyes snapped open, his body quickly shooting to sit upright. His hyperventilation was a discordance in Will's ears. The doctor quickly stood, placing both hands on opposite shoulders, grounding his baby brother. "Jay! Jay, it's me. You're at Med." His efforts were futile as the soldier's eyes were wide, breaths quick and ragged. "Jay!"

The youngest Halstead met his brother's eyes, slowly evening out his breaths. "Will?" He exhaled. "Will." Inhale. "Will." He calmed, still in his bed.

"There you go," Will flopped back into the chair. "Three. Two. One." The nurses burst through the door, looking at Jay, eyes wide, full of concern. "He's okay."

"I'm okay."

The nurse nodded, slowly exiting the room as if she didn't believe the two. Then again, what good would it do for her to question either of them. Jay almost laughed at the expression on her face.

"Bottom line: You're going to be fine. I'd suggest you get your appendix taken out once you're all better. You're not going to have any permanent problems as long as you do."

"Sounds good. I need food. I'm friggin' starving."

"Jay, you almost died in there."

"Will-"

"No! Haven't you had enough? Enough close calls? Why did you go down there, Jay?"

"Adam and I heard a scream coming from inside the site. We didn't know it was a recording. When we got in there and found the device… we tried to run. Everything just came crashing down on us and when I woke up, I had a pole in my stomach and Ruzek was freakin' out."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Hmm."

"You gotta need sleep, man, cus you're being a dick."

Will scoffed. "Right. I'm being the dick. You get hurt and I'm upset about it and I'm the one being a dick…"

"Aw you care?"

"Shut up."

The two kept silent.

"You were worried?" This time, sincere.

"Yeah, man. I was. Keep in mind, your little pole dancing act almost got you killed." The two kept their eyes to the ground, no words said. They didn't need to be said. The emotion filled the room like a thick fog, invasive and clouding the vision.

"Good. I'm uh… I'm only gonna say this once so I hope you listen real good cus. Yeah. Only once."

Will motioned for him to move along. To make his point.

Jay sharply exhaled through his nose. "I'm glad you care."

Will smiled.

"Okay goodnight." Jay maneuvered his body to lay on his side, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, man." Will slouched down in the recliner, bringing his blanket up to his chest. A blanket Natalie had brought him as he slept, no doubt. His damn stubborn brother and his inability to ignore the bad in the world. Always had to help people. It was his greatest strength along with his greatest weakness. Complex man, he was. Always would be.

"And I would crush a pole dancing gig. My show would be called… Lethal Pole Dancing."

"That's it, I'm having them turn your morphine drip down."

"Come on, man, that's funny!"


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: This chapter is the last one! It wasn't planned but y'know.

WARNING: PTSD nightmares

"Why didn't you save me?" The woman stood at the foot of Jay's bed. She pushed her long, wavy, blonde hair behind her ears. Her dark skin was beautiful from the illumination of the windows the adjacent buildings provided. She looked at him with her sunlight-through-a-glass-of-whiskey colored eyes. It was a haunting sight. He tilted his head, his hair against the cheap sheets an unpleasant sound.

"Y-you're… you're the woman from inside the garage that blew up. But you're dead?" Jay sat up in his bed. He winced at the pain.

"Yes, I'm dead." She placed a tight grip on the front of his bed. "Because of you. My fiance is dead, too. It's all your fault."

No. No, I don't… I couldn't have done anything. You were dead before we found you. Before the building collapsed. That's why I'm here in the hospital." Jay's breathing picked up when she started to make her way around the bed towards him. She sat next to him, placing a hand on his thigh looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's all your fault, Detective Halstead."

"How do you know my name?" He elected to ignore the invasive hand on his thigh, choosing to question the validity of her statements. His mind spun at a million miles per hour, almost making him dizzy.

"Because this is your mind, pretty boy. A nightmare." The next thing Jay knew, she was back at the foot of his bed with the tight grip she had previously had. "You'd better wake up before you forget how to."

:::::::::

Jay shot up out of the bed, stumbling backwards into the wall, looking around the room, eyes wide. "Where is she?!"

Will stood, running over to his baby brother, hoping to ground him. He took the detective's shoulders, calling out to him. "Where is who, Jay? What are you talking about?"

"Will?" Jay stood upright, brushing himself off. He took one last look around the room before moving towards his bed. "I'm-"

"No! Don't say you're fine! Don't." Will went back to his chair, keeping a close eye on his young brother, who got in bed, with a wince. The doctor would have cringed at the look on his brother's face but he decided to let it go. Well, maybe not let it go, but to focus more on the argument he knew he was about to start.

"Will-"

"Jay, you tore your bandages. Your nightmares are way too frequ-"

"Stop. I'm going back to sleep. Stay or leave, I don't care. I'm sleeping."

"Fine. A nurse is going to change your bandages. I'm going home."

"Great. Have a good night." Jay ignored his big brother as he walked out of the room. He desperately wanted to say more, to try and settle this once and for all, but he ultimately decided on keeping his silence.

Why didn't Will understand? Why does he constantly worry so much? A nightmare every now and then isn't a big deal. Right? Everyone gets them every once and a while.

::::::::

Will groggily trudged through the halls of the ED, duffle bag for Jay in hand. He hated having that fight with him the night before. He allowed the memories to flood his mind. Why couldn't Jay see how wrong everything was? The PTSD, a poison, drowning him in memory and emotion. Will knew good and well that Jay wanted to get better, but it just kept seeming like he didn't to the older brother.

Will wanted to punch a hole in the wall. How could Jay… No. How could _Intelligence_ let this happen? How could they let his little brother go through this? To constantly go through this? The way he saw Jay suffer; he felt it all could have been avoided.

He knew, though, that it wasn't anyone but the criminals' fault. And he would be even more broken if he couldn't be a cop. Heroism ran in his blood. He was off-duty. He heard those screams, sure, but he didn't have to go in, to... to be a hero. No, not a hero. He was just being himself. Jay Halstead. Cop, brother, friend, soldier and all-around good man. Flawed, sure, but good all the same.

Will remained deep in thought as the elevator doors opened up to reveal Jay's floor, the depressing lighting failing to brighten the long, seemingly endless, halls.

He opened Jay's door, keeping his eyes to his phone, avoiding looking at his baby brother. He slowly dropped the duffle beside the recliner, not knowing if Jay was awake, though, wanting not to take the risk of waking him, should he be asleep.

He kept his eyes glued to his phone. It started to buzz and vibrate. Will gave a quick glance upward to see if it had awakened the freckled detective. "The hell?!" He stood, abruptly, seeing his brother was not in his bed. In fact, the entire bed was not in the room. He quickly rushed out into the hallways looking for the nearest nurse. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is Jay Halstead?!"

The nurse looked shook up, but she remained calm, knowing how close the brothers had become. She pointed towards the elevators, "Doctor Rhodes had to come get him, because there was a complication with his appendix. He should be in surgery right now."

Will sprinted at full speed towards the elevators, giving a, hopefully, understood backwards wave towards the nurse hoping she would accept the apology for the rudeness. He paced, impatiently waiting for the doors to open. He rubbed his hands together before running a hand through his curly ginger hair.

When the doors finally opened, he rushed inside, pushing anyone that was previously in, out. He gave a half-assed apology, his mind only on his little brother.

::::

The observation room doors burst open with a loud boom, starting the med students, teachers and evaluation admins alike. Everyone except for the admins left the room, knowing the severity of the situation. Will pushed his hands against the glass, palms flush against the pristinely clean surface. His eyes watered, a flood of tears threatening to show themselves, only to be held back by the dam of Will's pride and concern.

"Jay…" He watched as his friends and colleagues cut into his brother like a damn turkey dinner. It was all so wrong. Jay wasn't supposed to get hurt. He wasn't supposed to be in this situation. Yet, here he was. The only thing that seemed to bring comfort to Will, oddly, was the fact that Connor was doing the surgery. His frenemy, if you will.

Jay had made it explicitly clear that he only ever wanted Dr. Rhodes to be his surgeon and doctor. If not, Choices was perfectly fit for the job. And if he were honest, it'd be anyone but Will. It wasn't that he didn't think he was capable. Obviously. He just never wanted his big brother to see him like that ever again. Vulnerable. Unable to fend off his attacker. Which, in this case, was a damaged appendix.

Will knew that Connor was one of the best that the hospital had ever had, yet, when it came to Jay, all of that rationality and history went out of the window. Every "what if" that could be thought came into mind. It tormented the doctor. So much so, that he hadn't noticed when he dropped to his knees, unable to see the OR. Then he heard those beautiful words.

"The surgery was successful, Dr. Halstead." That gruff voice was unmistakable.

Will stood, looking into the vast, bloody OR. "Thank you, Doctor Rhodes." He would have questioned how Connor knew he was there. He hadn't seen him. But it was obvious, wasn't it? The ginger knew the medical personnel would find it highly probable that he would be there. And… There he was. A nurse passed the anesthesiologist a five once they got to the break room.

:::::

Waiting for Jay to wake up from the surgery was painful. He, much to Will's pleasure, was not intubated.

Watching Jay's chest rise and fall was rhythmic and relaxing. Will desperately wanted it to change, though. He wanted the rhythm to be inconsistent. To be different. He wanted the breathing to change based on bodily movement. As it should when the patient… Jay… was awake.

::::::

Jay sat at a large, round, black metal table, no chairs around it. He was in what seemed to be a casino, yet it didn't contain any tables or machines. Just the gaudy bright red floors and golden and marble walls. No windows… Yup. Casino. No Clocks. Okay now it's really confirmed. It's a casino.

His hands lay flat on the table's cold surface, a single gun in front of him. He stared at the beautiful revolver. The long barrel was shiny, definitely recently cleaned. Of course, what did that matter? Why would the craftsmanship, enginuity, and all of that have to do with anything? So it was cleaned, recently? What of it? Jay questioned his thinking before he saw familiar faces walk in.

"Mouse? Erin?" Jay stood, running around the table to hug the two.

"Choose." The two in unison.

Jay stepped back, head tilted, slightly. "Choose? Choose what?"

"Choose."

The gun appeared in his hand, fitting like a glove in his grip. No matter how many times he dropped it, it only re-appeared in his grasp. "I… No, I'm not shooting either of you."

"Choose."

"I'm not doing it! Strum a different string!"

"Choose."

Jay threw the gun across the room, past the two. Once again, it appeared in his hand. "I'm not. I won't."

"Ch-"

"Shut up! Why are you doing this?"

"Choose."

Jay sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I won't."

:::::

Will awoke to the erratic sounds of the EKG beeping. The sound was ingrained in the doctor's mind. He stood, moving quickly to the side of Jay's bed, taking hold of his shoulders, shaking him. "Jay! Jay, wake up!"

The freckled detective's eyes shot open, wide and full of fear. He grabbed onto Will's forearms as tight as he could, making the doctor groan against the pain. Once Jay's eyes focused, his hyperventilation slowed. "Will."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of having to do this, man." Will gave a nervous laughter.

"Me, too." Jay's voice was raspy from the surgical intubation. "Will I-"

"Forget it, man. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

"Actually… I'm uh… I'm ready to talk about it, now," Jay picked his water bottle up, taking a sip as he watched his big brother's jaw practically drop to the floor.

"Great! That's good timing!" Will started to walk out of the room, nearly laughing when he saw Jay's confused look in his peripheral vision.

Will opened the door, stepping back to allow his guest in.

"Detective Halstead, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, again."

"Will-"

"Give it a chance, little brother."

Jay sighed. "It's nice to see you, again, Dr. Charles."

"Sounds like it."

"Oh, he's a funny guy. Great."

"Just-just talk to him."

"I will, but am I gonna get a friggin sarcastic comment after every sentence or traumatic admission?"

"Probably. Doctor Halstead, 'm going to need you to exit the room. You know how DPC is."

Will laughed. "I do. You guys have fun."

"Not likely," Jay laughed, sitting further up in his bed.

"Alright. Let's get to it."


End file.
